


11:11

by yonabeauty



Category: The Other Side (Short Film - emilyamiao)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mother-Son Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:00:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28660608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yonabeauty/pseuds/yonabeauty
Summary: Yun deeply wished for something when Elias spoke on the other balcony. Elias wished for something too but it wasn't for him it was for....Yun.
Relationships: Elias Everstied & Yun, Elias Everstied/Yun
Kudos: 18





	11:11

**Author's Note:**

> WATCH THE ANIMATIC FIRSR BEFORE READING THIS NOT SO GOOD STORY!!
> 
> Attention ! !  
> Yun and Elias are not my characters they belong to the wonderful animator Emily. I can't put the link cuz my phone starts to lag.
> 
> Thank you ehe 💜💜

Yun was once again working 'til night. His hand was sore from writing, his back was aching and his neck feels like it's gonna drop in a minute.

He tried to concentrate but he couldn't as if someone was controlling his mind and body. As much as he wanted to finish work, he thought maybe a rest would be alright. Looking at the wall clock in his office he realize that it was almost 11:11. Most of the people didn't believe that if you wish someting on that time, it will come true. Yun, on the other hand believed it. This was the only memory he had with his mother.

He stood from his seat and headed towards the balcony. As he opened the door, cold breeze touched against his cheek. 

He smiled.

Yun looked back at the clock to see how much time to reach the wishing time. 2 minutes left 'til he can wish. He walked near the railings and hold onto them. Then 11:11 came.

He stared at the sky and wished, closing his eyes as he remebered the sentence he wished.

' I wish everything will be okay in the future and I hope you're doing well mother. '

"You seemed to be in deep thoughts or should I say wish?" Elias asked. The knight was standing on the balcony on the other side of the room, leaning with his elbows on the railings to support his body.

Yun giggled, "Did you wish for something, Everstied?" 

"I did." He smirked.

"I guess your wish is something like moving out of country and live in peace, right?" Yun joked making the knight's attention to him. 

"I guess?" Elias shrugged as he replied. "If I tell you what I wished for will it still be true?" 

Yun stared at him.

"I... I don't know. Haven't tried it, wanna try?" 

"Sure. Should I tell you what's my wish or should you?" 

"First come, first serve, Everstied. I asked first so you have to tell your wish." Yun uttered. 

' Sounds childish. ' Elias thought.

"Alright, you win." The knight smirked. Yun look at Elias seriously. 

"No lying." Yun added.

"I wished for your wish to come true." Elias faltered not realizing what he said. Yun was red as a tomato.

The knight was staring at Yun blushing nonstop. Is he embarrased or thankful? Elias asked himself.

On the other hand, Yun's face was getting hotter every minute with his heart beating faster than usual.

Elias' voice echoed in Yun's mind.

' I wished for your wish to come true. '  
' I wished for your wish to come true. '  
' I wished for your wish to come true. '  
' I wished for your wish to come true. '

END.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading !  
> I got noticed by panacea with my not really good stories （⊙.⊙）⁄(⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄)⁄
> 
> Ehe.


End file.
